


Harry Potter-The Adult Years

by 123z



Series: Harry Potter-The Adult Years [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z
Summary: Hermione discovers a new mythical creature in the forest.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Veela
Series: Harry Potter-The Adult Years [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597987
Kudos: 6





	Harry Potter-The Adult Years

**Author's Note:**

> The existence of male Veelas is never mentioned nor referred to as far as I can ascertain, so this is my version of such a creature in the wondrous Wizarding World.

"Are you quite sure about this, Luna?" Asked Hermione Granger apprehensively.

"Trust me, I know this forest like the back of my hand. This way." Answered Luna Lovegood as she removed her shoes. 

It was unseasonably warm as Spring 2002 rolled in at Hogwarts Castle.  
Winter had been brutal but the days and nights had passed like a blur as Hermione put the finishing touches to her work on S.P.E.W.  
That is, her pet project named the 'Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare.' 

"I love the feel of the leaves and shrub under my toes. Try it?"

Hermione gave the slender blonde a weak smile and slipped her shoes off.  
The ground felt surprisingly warm underfoot and Luna nodded in approval.  
She tossed her waist length hair over her back and her protuberant silvery eyes widened. 

It was at the insistence of the Magizoologost that Hermione give the books a rest and discover the small things in life.  
As they got out and about the studious brunette witch started to look outward instead of nose deep in a book.

Luna made her pay attention to the wondrous creatures of the Wizarding World that brought the quirky blonde so much joy.

The Forbidden Forest bordered on the edges of the Castle and housed many secrets in the dense foliage.  
Birds, seeds and thorns, foxes, deer and of course the magical ones.

Any stress from her work was significantly lowered as she gazed up as the Spring light filtered through the trees. 

"I saw him around here not three nights ago as I took a late evening stroll. He shuns the day and only comes out after dark."

Luna insisted that there were full blooded male Veelas in existence, although admittedly not that many, and that one was around this very spot.

"If they didn't exist then how is it that there are full blooded female Veelas?" She reasoned.

Hermione had first set eyes on the semi-human magical beings when they appeared at Hogwarts as mascots for the Bulgarian Quidditch team during the 1994 World Cup.

And they were ALL women. Beautiful females with white gold hair and skin as bright as a full moon.

They had immediately impressed all the male students with their hypnotic looks and dance.  
As they paraded down the Great Hall under the thousands of floating candles they danced faster and faster and drove the boys wild. 

Yet they had absolutely no effect on Hermione or the other girls, in a similar way that Sirens of old lured only male sailors to crash onto the rocks. 

Since then Ron's brother Bill, had married Fleur Delacour, who was a quarter Veela and three quarters human.  
But Hermione had never had the time to visit or converse with them. 

"He was about six feet tall with long hair which looked like silver with gold threads interwoven, and it seemed to flutter as if in the wind, although there was no breeze that night. He looked sad, almost forlorn, as he hid from me when I was sighted. His deep turquoise eyes seemed almost to sparkle."

Luna looked directly into the eyes of an incredulous Hermione.

"He was completely naked and his body had a lustrous, almost shining complexion. He was the most handsome creature I've ever laid eyes on." 

They stayed for an hour before deciding to return to the Castle.  
Hermione laid in her bed stsrk naked, unable to sleep as she turned things over in her head.

When the light of the sun shone through her window she opened her eyes and realised that she must have eventually dropped off.  
The pillow beneath her head was damp with perspiration and her hand was firmly clamped between her thighs.

"Goodness!"

Her sex was moist and she recalled uneasy dreams of strange ethereal cocks and bottoms.  
She decided that the very next evening she would venture into the forest alone in the hope that she might catch a fleeting glimpse of the mythical being.

x 

After an anxious day spent in the library Hermione welcomed the end of the day and the full moon that cleared the clouds in the inky blackness of night.  
She waited until it was absolute quiet in the Castle and then stole out into the forest.  
Dressed in a burgundy dress over which she placed her cape cloak she drifted through the foliage as strange night birds trilled in the branches above her head.

As she found the same spot Luna had marked she experienced a long period of silence as she looked this way and that.  
A branch snapped close by and Hermione felt a cold hand wrap around her heart.

"Do not be afraid, little one. I shall not harm a hair on your pretty head."

The voice fluttered in her ears like music, a male voice most definitely, and somehow reassuring.

"Who's there?" She asked with a lump in her throat.

The silhouette of a man about six feet tall emerged from the shadows of the largest tree and Hermione gasped at the sight of the male Veela.  
He was completely without clothing and his long hair coiled about his shoulders as if caught in a breeze.

His silky skin appeared to almost glow in the pale moonlight and Hermione studied the prominent muscles in his abdomen and torso.  
She took in every contour, every aspect of his flawless body, from his chest to his captivating thighs.

His flaccid member hung down between his legs and it was as smooth as glass.  
She knew he wasn't human but she felt a distinct and unnerving attraction to his magnificent form.  
The pulse in her neck throbbed as he approached her. 

"I knew it would be you who would return. I'm glad." 

"I...I should go."

She turned to leave but she knew it would be an impossible task, as something drew her to him.  
Her eyes met his and oh, what eyes they were! Her heart leapt in her mouth as she was almost hypnotised by the shifting, shimmering light from his breathtaking face.

"Is this a dream?" She asked of him as he stood before her. "Are you in my head?"

"In a way, yes. Only those of a pure heart may see me in the flesh, and when this night is done it will be as if it never happened."

"But, why?"

"Disrobe." 

Hermione showed no fear as she listened to his request.  
No apprehension, nor diffidence, as she removed her cloak and began to loosen the buttons on her dress.  
She let her dress fall from her body without any questions and let the Veela feast on her stunning nakedness.

He nodded in approval at her curves.  
The perfect roundness of her pert breasts, with the nipples hard with desire, pointing out like ripe berries was a wondrous thing to behold.

The subtle lines of her feminine hips and slight rise of her belly were pleasing to the eye.  
Her limbs were slender and long and the alluring arch of her upper thighs forced the eye to drink in the delicate hint of light brown pubic hair atop of her extended mound. 

"You are quite engaging, little miss."

Hermione stood proud as her gaze fell upon his manhood which had now reached full erection.  
It twitched and bobbed as it jutted out from his hairless groin and when a shaft of moonlight illuminated the shaft it was as if he sported a silvery spike. 

"Who are you?"

"I am nameless, born one in a hundred thousand, blessed with a beauteous image and yet cursed so wickedly that my flesh may not know the glorious light of the sun lest it burn.  
Even clothing is a burden as my skin cannot bear to be covered from the air.  
The female Veela shun me as an embarrassment, denying my very existence.  
Only the love of one such as thee can offer me release from my sorry existence."

"I?" She enquired as he drew nearer and nearer.

"You are unique, are you not? To have the blood of the hated Wizarding World mixed with those more fortunate of the human race.  
You are quite fetching to boot.  
We shall make love so that my barren seed shall leave my body along with my wretched soul."

How did he know that she had been born of human parents? 

"So, I won't, that is..."

"I am born sterile, such is my affliction, and cannot impregnate thee, but in that act of communion the release of my seed shall hasten my deliverance from this mortal coil. Such is the irony of love."

"How long have you been in the forest?"

"Time is irrelevant to one such as I, but as each day passes I curse my very existence. Come let us embrace."

Hermione did not know if she had been entranced or if it were her own desire to reach out to the wretched soul but she acquiesced to his request.

They hugged and she was virtually smothered by his fuller form.  
She buried her face in the solid wall of his chest and his strong arms envelped her naked frame.  
His powerful hold was such that she thought him capable of snapping her in two if he so wished.  
Yet he was warm to the touch and she felt utterly safe in his embrace. 

"What say you, young witch."

"I consent to your wish. Take me and fly."

She stood on tiptoe and their lips met in a slow and passionate kiss.  
He pressed her light body to his and she felt his thick organ brush along the inside of her left thigh. 

He stood back and spread his hands. 

"Pray, kiss my spike so that we may embark on our journey." 

She hesitated but a moment, slightly perturbed at the size of his erection, but then bent down until her face was but an inch away from his hairless groin.

Her tongue darted out and licked his entire length until she reached the prominent head which she sucked into her warm mouth.  
She bobbed her head to and fro and moved her right hand across the hard muscles of his stomach.

She lifted her face as she devoured his sweet tasting cock as if seeking his approval and her long lashes fluttered on her upper cheeks.

The Veela did indeed and held the back of her head as she hummed on his bone and bathed his shaft with copious amounts of her saliva. 

Lewd sounds emanated from Hermione's mouth as she tried her best to take his thick girth further down her throat.  
She became consumed with a fervent urgency to pleasure him and he groaned accordingly to her delight. 

'Stand up, little one. I am ready."

Hermione obeyed and stood and the Veela fondled her belly in a subtle line that travelled to the soft downy curls of pubic hair.  
She moaned softly and ground her hips on his searching fingers that found her moistness.

The aroused brunette spread her legs and closed her eyes in bliss as he began to stroke in and out of her quim.  
She swayed on her feet as he stroked the very slit of her sex and a rush of heat in her loins lit the fire of her lust for his cock.

Just when she thought she could bear no more Hermione was gently lowered onto the carpet of lush green moss beneath them.  
In a swift motion he wasted no time and lifted her limber pins up over his forearms and speared her most private spot.

With his hands under her lightweight frame he held her just how he wanted her and proceeded to fuck her with gentle but piercing thrusts.  
She stared up at the magnificent creature and held his gaze as he slid inside her, inch by inch, until he was filling her to the hilt of his glorious tail. 

Hermione dug her nails into his shoulders as his hips smacked against her and drove his formidable rod deeper and deeper into her throbbing muff.  
The clouds that passed across the moon played out shapes and shadows on his shuddering body as he rocked and rolled atop of her.

His long straight mane flicked across her face as he leaned in to nibble lightly on the left side of her neck and Hermione felt the frisson of a thrill leap in her loins.

Her love juices seeped out and along his length and thus provided enough lubrication for the majestic creature to hammer into her with all his might.

As the muscles in his calves tightened behind him he was able to increase the rate of his redoubtable strokes.  
Hermione was pinned beneath him and her naked body made a sizeable impression in the moss under her bottom.  
Her bare feet drummed restlessly on his lower back as her pleasure intensified and she made little noises at the back of her throat. 

"Sit upon me, so that you might enjoy our union further."

The Veela had slowed and then pulled out of Hermione's sex leaving a gaping hole between her labia that failed to close. 

Hermione straddled his superb thighs and hovered slightly above his large package.  
Her breasts heaved as she swept her hair back and composed herself.  
With an unwavering gaze into his hypnotic eyes Hermione lowered herself onto his upstanding pole and impaled her wet tunnel onto his erection.

Once he was fully inserted she shuddered from the amazing sensation of fullness.  
She bent down and clamped her legs tightly to his and peered into his remarkable face until they were nose to nose.

she started to rise and fall with a subtle grinding of her hips.  
The Veela cupped her cute bottom and guided her motion so that they both got the fullest satisfaction.

Hermione was aware of the darkening of the clouds and she felt the faint patter of raindrops on her back.

Still she gyrated on his spike and their combined perspiration wetted their groins and thighs.  
The moss grew softer under them from the increasing rainfall and their bodies became dappled with widely spaced drops of rain. 

The Veela thrust up as she dropped down which brought louder cries of gratification from the doe eyed beauty.  
The scent of wet soil, grass and the smell of sex assailed her nostrils as every surge up into her muff brought her to the crest of orgasm. 

Hermione threw her head back as rain splashed her face and she licked  
her mouth as the warm water streamed down from her brow.  
Her hair became plastered to her back as she dug her feet in and raced to the climax. 

She found herself making love to the rhythm of the by now pounding rain and her eyes closed under the cascading waterfall.

"Ah, little one. Your exquisite beauty overwhelms me. I come, and thank you."

An immense feeling of euphoria welled in the bosom of the radiant brunette as she gladly embraced the passion and emotions that washed over her.

A cry came from deep within the soul of the Veela as he erupted inside the young witch in a tidal wave of semen.  
His cock pulsated with every one of his frenzied heartbeats as Hermione remained glued to his groin in her own stirring orgasm.

As she shook her head to clear her head and face she looked down upon her lover and noted a single tear trickle out of his right eye.  
Then this was followed by another, then another and another.

As Hermione looked on with disbelieving eyes the heartbroken creature burst out into a thousand, thousand water bubbles and dissolved into nothing.

"NO! NO, MY LOVE, RETURN TO ME, I IMPLORE YOU!"

Hermione slammed the sodden turf over and over in a mix of despair and anger at the needless demise of such a beguiling creature.  
She rolled over onto her back, her winsome body wracked in pure, unadulterated grief.  
Her hands came up to her face as she sobbed uncontrollably.

x

Some time after, who knew how much time had passed, the rain stopped and a large shadow blotted out the sky as Hermione opened her red raw eyes.

"Hagrid?"

The imposing figure of the gentle giant loomed over the distraught and soaked naked girl and he bent to lift her up in his enormous arms.

"Come with me, my dear and we'll clean you up."

Hermione buried her face in his vast chest and shivered.

"I love him, Hagrid."

"I know, my lovely. I know."

END 


End file.
